Support is requested for a continuation of a Gordon Conference meeting entitled "Molecular Genetics" to be held at Colby-Sawyer College, New London, N.H. June 29-July 3, 1987. In order to organize the most comprehensive, authoritative and up-to-date meeting on molecular genetics, particularly as related to human disease, it is necessary to have sufficient funds to subsidize travel of many participants. The central topics of the planned meeting include: human gene mapping, reverse genetics of specific diseases, oncogenes and gene expression, development and germ line gene transfer, and somatic gene therapy.